1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandise sales processing apparatus, such as a POS terminal, which is utilized in sales of merchandise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A merchandise sales processing apparatus utilized in sales of merchandise, such as a point-of-sales (POS) terminal, comprises a control unit on which an IC and a microcomputer are mounted. In accordance with increases in the processing capacity and speed, heat generated by this control unit is increased. In order to deal with such heat generation, the control unit is provided with a heat sink (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-284865, for example).
Furthermore, a vent aperture is formed in the main body of the POS terminal, with an exhaust fan provided in the aperture, as measures against the heat generation. When the fan is running, the hot air is discharged from the main body.
Inside the main body of the POS terminal, the inner wall and the control circuit board tend to become covered with dust. The dust must be removed on a regular basis or whenever it is necessary because it may adversely affect the functioning of the electronic components on the control circuit board.
Dust, however, gets into minute gaps between the electronic components, which makes removal of the dust by hand an irksome task, requiring time and effort.